El italiano que sólo lloró una vez
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Antonio se ha ido a una de sus guerras, y Romano tiene que limpiar toda la casa. Como Antonio no llega, el italiano se preocupa y decide llamar por teléfono para ver si lo localiza. Pero... AntonioxLovino


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.**

EL ITALIANO QUE SÓLO LLORÓ UNA VEZ

Italia Romano tosió a causa de la nube de polvo que se había levantado cuando empezó a pasar el plumero por el desván, a donde nadie subía desde hacía siglos.

—Ya me estoy hartando de tanto limpiar la casa un día sí y otro también —gruñó el italiano, intentando evitar que una estantería repleta de libros polvorientos se le cayera encima—. Mañana lo hará ese idiota, vaya si lo hará.

Pensó durante unos segundos en Antonio y le asaltó la preocupación. España se había ido a una de las muchas guerras que últimamente libraba.

—"¿Estará bien?" —pensó Lovino, volviendo a coger el plumero—. "¡Bah, no tiene sentido que me preocupe! Total, ese bastardo siempre vuelve sonriendo como un imbécil..."

Diez segundos después abandonaba la limpieza y corría a telefonear a todos los contactos de la agenda de España, por si alguno sabía qué había sido de él. No podía evitar angustiarse y pensar en que podía haberle pasado algo malo. Y en una guerra, al igual que en el amor, todo era posible. Fue llamando uno por uno a casi toda Europa, pero no fue hasta el último intento cuando logró algo.

—¡Veeeee! ¡Hola, soy Italia Veneciano! —gorjeó la voz de su hermano por el auricular. Romano gruñó. Hubiera preferido que se pusiera la patata con patas antes que su hermano.

—Oye, que soy yo... —empezó.

—¡Hermano! ¡Qué alegría que llames! ¿Ya me olvidaste? Como nunca me escribes y nunca vienes a verme...

—Cierra la boca y dime, ¿sabes algo de España? Hace horas que se fue a luchar y no ha vuelto, ni siquiera me ha llamado —Romano intentó infructuosamente disimular el tono de preocupación en su voz. Veneciano lo notó, y le dijo:

—¡No pasa nada! ¡España estuvo aquí hace un ratito y me dijo que enseguida iba para allá! No debería tardar mucho...

En ese mismo momento Romano oyó el trastear de la llave en la cerradura, pero sonaba como si quien estuviera intentando abrir no atinara a meter la llave en el ojo de la cerradura.

—Eh, que te tengo que dejar, creo que ya llegó España. _Ciao._

Romano colgó el teléfono dejando a Italia con la palabra en la boca y fue a abrir la puerta. Allí se encontró ni más ni menos que a...

—¡España! —exclamó el italiano. Luego pareció arrepentirse del tono y dijo, con tono indiferente—. Llegas tarde, idiota.

Antonio sonrió débilmente. Se tambaleaba como si hubiera perdido el sentido del equilibrio, y tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Romano para no caerse.

—L...lo siento... —fue todo lo que pudo decir, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué pasa? —el italiano empezaba a alarmarse. España no contestó—. ¡Eh, desgraciado! ¡Contesta!

España no solo no dijo una palabra, sino que cayó encima del italiano como un fardo inerte. Romano lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo recostó allí. Al quitarle la chaqueta, descubrió con horror una herida que sangraba profusamente, en el pecho de Antonio. Cuando la rozó con la mano, el chico hizo un gesto de dolor, acompañado de un "¡ay!".

—_Dio! _—gritó Romano—. ¡Hay que llevarte a un hospital!

El joven saltó hacia el teléfono, pero la mano de Antonio le agarró del brazo, parándole en seco. Lo miró, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No...no hace falta... —musitó. Romano no pudo creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¡¿Pero tú te has visto, estúpido?! ¡Estás que si te vas, que si te quedas!

Agarró el teléfono y pidió una ambulancia, la cual llegó a los cinco minutos. Dos camilleros trasladaron a Antonio al vehículo, y Romano subió con él en la parte de atrás. España había empezado a sudar y hacer gestos de dolor, y todo lo que Romano pudo hacer fue limpiarle las gotas que le resbalaban por la frente. Al llegar al hospital, el doctor le hizo esperar fuera de la habitación, sentado en el pasillo. Así estuvo durante casi una hora, mordiéndose las uñas de la impaciencia. Romano estaba muy preocupado y angustiado, porque se temía lo peor. Y cuando el doctor salió con cara seria, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está? —preguntó el italiano.

—Bastante grave, por desgracia. Esa herida es de bala y el proyectil está alojado cerca de su pulmón. Vamos a operarle ahora mismo, pero no sé, no sé. Usted váyase a su casa y descanse, yo le telefonearé en cuanto acabemos la operación.

El médico le puso una mano en el hombro a Romano con la intención de reconfortarle, y después de despedirse de él, entró en el quirófano. Romano se quedó en shock durante unos minutos, tras los cuales reaccionó y abandonó el hospital a paso lento. Un cuarto de hora después llegó a su hogar y se sentó en un sillón, sin encender las luces ni nada, encorvado y con la cabeza entre las piernas.

—Hace falta más que eso para acabar contigo —musitó el italiano con la voz quebrada—. No te mueras, bastardo desgraciado.

Romano pasó así varias horas, y cuando sonó el teléfono saltó como un cohete a cogerlo. Cuando oyó la voz del doctor su corazón dio un salto.

—¿Lovino Vargas?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo está? —barbotó el chico a toda prisa. A esa pregunta le siguió un silencio que atemorizó a Romano—. ¿D-doctor?

—Será mejor que venga usted y lo vea. Le esperamos en la habitación 456, decimosexta planta.

Romano colgó el teléfono, tratando de no pensar en lo que se estaba temiendo. Había empezado a temblar y no podía dar un paso sin que le fallaran las piernas. Por ese motivo tardó más de media hora en llegar al hospital. Al subir a la decimosexta planta encontró al doctor en el pasillo, consultando sus papeles.

—Ya estoy aquí —le dijo, para atraer su atención—. Dígame, por favor, ¿cómo está?

El cirujano puso cara de circunstancias y tomó aire. Después dijo:

—Le seré sincero: está muy grave. Hemos podido extraerle esa bala antes de que le causara daños en el pulmón, pero no hemos podido detener la hemorragia interna. Parece que tiene una arteria reventada. Se arriesga a quedarse así para siempre.

Romano sintió como si su corazón se congelase.

—¿Qué me está contando? —gimió, con una voz que casi no le salía—. ¿N-no pueden hacer algo con esa arteria?

—Si lo hiciéramos, nos arriesgaríamos a romperla todavía más, y eso sería fatal. Créame que hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero hay veces que no todo sale como esperamos. ¿Quiere entrar a verlo? —invitó el doctor, señalando la puerta.

Romano simplemente asintió y entró tambaleándose en la habitación, como un zombi. El doctor cerró la puerta y se marchó, para darle intimidad. El italiano levantó la vista y descubrió a España acostado en una cama de hospital, con una venda empapada de sangre en el pecho, el aparato del gota a gota conectado en el brazo y con los ojos cerrados. La máquina que medía el ritmo cardíaco mostraba que todo iba bien.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste diciendo lo que te pasaba e ibas fingiendo que todo estaba bien? —empezó Romano, soltando toda su frustración y su impotencia—. ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido, tan atolondrado y tan...tan...?

No esperaba que Antonio le respondiera, pues creía que estaba inconsciente o dormido, pero España abrió lentamente los ojos y le miró.

—Porque...porque no quería...preocuparte... —dijo con la voz pastosa, señal de que todavía le hacía efecto la anestesia.

—¿Qué no querías qué? —Romano se acercó a España—. ¡Imbécil! ¡Tu vida es más importante que el hecho de que yo me preocupe o no! Y también es importante para mí...

—Lovi, no grites tanto y acércate...

Romano, exasperado, hizo lo que le decía Antonio y continuó hablando:

—Espero que no vuelvas a hacer esto, porque me las pagarás. ¿Oíste?

Antonio sonrió tristemente y le miró. Romano sintió un escalofrío.

—No voy a volver a hacerlo, Lovi, porque ya no podré hacerlo más.

El miedo volvió a apoderarse del italiano, que tartamudeó:

—¿Q-qué q-quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que te estás imaginando —respondió Antonio, en tono relajado. A Romano le atacó una especie de sollozo.

—No digas tonterías...no puedes... —dos lágrimas asomaron a los ojos del italiano, que agarró a Antonio por los hombros y lo zarandeó. España asintió—. No, _Dio, _no...

—Sí. Y antes de hacerlo, quiero pedirte una cosa.

—Pero... ¡pero no puede ser! —exclamó Romano, sintiendo que se mareaba—. Pueden operarte otra vez, ¡deben operarte otra vez!

—No, Lovi. El doctor ya me ha estado contando antes lo que seguro que te ha contado a ti. No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir todo esto tan tranquilo, pedazo de asno?! —el italiano no pudo contener sus lágrimas, que empezaron a bajarle por las mejillas.

—Porque soy feliz —fue la sorprendente respuesta del español. Romano lo miró desconcertado—. Yo pensaba que iba a durar menos después de todas las veces que he estado a punto de desaparecer, y mírame. Pero sobre todo soy feliz por haberte conocido a ti.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y acercó su cara a la de Romano, besándole durante unos segundos. El cuerpo del italiano temblaba a causa de los sollozos, y sólo pudo decir:

—Por favor...

—No me lo pongas más difícil, Lovi. Simplemente escucha lo que te voy a pedir. Y no llores, que así estás muy feo —Antonio sonrió, acariciando la cara del Romano. Pero al instante se volvió a poner serio.

—Bien, escucha. Cuando yo muera, mis tierras y mi gente desaparecerán. Y te necesito para impedirlo. Quiero que me prometas que vas a unirme a ti y a tu hermano como si ambos países fuéramos Italia. Sólo así seguiré existiendo, aunque no como ahora. ¿Me lo prometes, Lovi?

Romano no podía dejar de llorar, y para sus adentros se maldecía. Él nunca lloraba. Pero en estas circunstancias...

—No puedo —gimió—. Si hago eso será como aceptar que ya no volveré a verte. Es demasiado para mí.

España le cogió una mano con las dos suyas. Romano notó otro escalofrío.

—Soy consciente de ello —repuso Antonio—. Tómatelo como... un favor que vale por todos los que me debes. Por favor.

El italiano acabó cediendo, mientras su corazón se iba deshaciendo poco a poco.

—De... de acuerdo —sollozó—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Antonio le dirigió una sonrisa de gratitud y le respondió:

—Tienes que besarme hasta que me quede frío. Eso significará que ya estoy dentro de ti... y todo habrá acabado.

A Romano le dio pavor escuchar esas palabras, pero aun así puso suavemente sus manos en la cara de Antonio y lo besó. España cerró los ojos y abrazó al italiano, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus labios a causa de las lágrimas, y notando que el cuerpo se le iba enfriando a toda velocidad, hasta que cayó inerte sobre la cama, para no moverse ya nunca más.

—No... no, por favor... España... —balbuceó Romano, incapaz de aceptar eso. Incapaz de aceptar que su Antonio ya no estaba con él. Al menos, en cuerpo—. ¡¡¡BASTARDO!!!

Después de gritar eso con todas sus fuerzas, lo abrazó fuertemente y volvió a empezar a llorar con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro. Mezcladas con los sollozos podían oírse palabras como "desgraciado", "idiota", "pedazo de burro", y demás. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Romano sintió una especie de calor en su corazón, que sólo podía significar que todo había salido bien y que el país antes conocido como España continuaría existiendo.


End file.
